Chocolate Chip Cookies
by Literate
Summary: In which Kaoru is taunting his older brother and Hikaru wonders why chocolate chip cookies exist. Hitachiincest.


Written to make oneechan jealous and get her to eat her imouto-chan's favorite type of cookie. The rest is self-explanatory.

This was also submitted to a Gaia contest under the name of **Kouya-kun**. Yeah. That's me. So no, I didn't steal it.

**Warnings:** twincest, brotherly love, HikaKao, _make out session_, as someone so tactfully put it. **Disclaimer**: I don't own the twins or else Hikaru would've died his hair back already. **Perdendosi** helped beta this for me. :D Thanks, Dosi!

* * *

He was slightly annoyed that his brother wasn't doing anything at all about this... _situation_.

Hikaru leaned against his hand, his elbow propped onto the table, brows twitching minutely. His hazel eyes scanned the mirror image lounging in the plush velvet chair across the room, his eyes dipping from identical hazel eyes to a thin hand before pulling away altogether.

He didn't miss the lick of his twin's lips.

"Yes, Hikaru?" his brother breathed into the crisp air of the main study room, bored hazel staring from beneath lidded eyes. Kaoru yawned coyly, his lithe body relaxing over the crimson loveseat, a lazy hand covering his mouth. Hikaru simply shuddered and turned away. The younger blinked, "Hikaru, what's the matter?"

The elder flicked his eyes towards him. Kaoru was looking blankly at him. His eyes ran along his figure before it settled on his hand. He frowned.

"What the hell is that?"

Kaoru followed his gaze, before raising his hand, the object held delicately between his fingers, "This?"

"Yes. That... thing..." Hikaru coughed, his eyes narrowed suspiciously, "... you're eating."

The younger brother simply stared at him. He looked at the "thing" and back at Hikaru. Then his lips cracked open.

"This?" he waved it in the air, his hand cutting smoothly through the thickness. Hikaru stared at it as it circled about, hypnotized. Suddenly, it slid into the space right in front of him, and he choked, quickly shooting his chair backwards. _How the hell did Kaoru get so close?!_ His heart pounded loudly in his ribcage, as his brother stared at him with a critical hazel, a finger placed thoughtfully on his lips.

"That's right..." Kaoru winked; Hikaru tried not to think of it, "You never went with me to Belgium. Chocolate haven."

"That's chocolate?" he scoffed.

"No," Kaoru scolded lightly, a smirk widening on his lips. The _thing_ tapped lightly against Hikaru's nose, his hazel shifting cross-eyed. Kaoru looked amused, "It's a cookie."

Hikaru shifted his gaze from the cookie to his twin. "It's not a cookie."

"It's a cookie."

"It's not!" Hikaru stood from his chair, grabbing a hold of the cookie, "Cookies-" he shook it wildly, "-doesn't have _these_ things!"

"That's chocolate."

"WHAT."

Kaoru sighed, pushing his twin back onto his chair, plucking the well-worn cookie from his hand. "This," he dangled it in front of his brother, "-is a chocolate chip cookie. It's quite good."

Hikaru scoffed slightly, his apathetic eyes sliding to the side, "Not like I care about it."

Kaoru watched him quietly; his eyes flickered closed. Then, opened.

"Hey."

Hikaru blinked, as the crumbly cookie was pressed to his lips.

"Try it."

Hikaru grunted refusal and turned away, eyes narrowed in discontent. Kaoru looked at him again, the gears in his mind churning. His smile widened.

"Hikaru..." muttered a light, tingling voice behind him.

The elder widened his eyes, feeling light breathes against the back of his neck. Kaoru nuzzled his nose into Hikaru's stiff shoulder, smooth skin traversing lightly across smooth skin.

Suddenly- _crumb_.

Hikaru blinked, as a _crumb_ rolled onto his skin. He turned around, opening his mouth to complain that the _cookie's_-

His eyes widened just fractionally, before sliding close, the feel of identical lips on his soothing.

_Mm... chocolate..._

Kaoru didn't pull away, deepening the kiss, yet not kiss, pressing the small moist crumbs between his twin's lips, a hand coming to rest on his shoulder. He felt his twin's hand crawl up his suit, before cupping his face gently, a rough tongue poking out from the kiss to lick the crumbs off his lips.

His hand feathered down Hikaru's back as he pulled away slightly, placing the slightly smaller cookie at the entrance of Hikaru's lips. Hazel eyes glazed over slightly, before nipping it obediently in a corner, a hand coming along Kaoru's neck to pull him down again, his lips covering his again.

He resisted a giggle as Hikaru finally pulled away, the cookie done and finished to the last crumb. Kaoru merely licked his fingers, the faint taste of chocolate chip cookies lingering from the exchange.

"Like it now?"

Hikaru simply licked his lips, his eyes unfocused; a thoughtful finger slid along his lips as he looked up, his hazel eyes blank.

"What was it called... again?"

Kaoru's smile twisted into a satisfied smirk.

"A chocolate chip cookie, you dope."


End file.
